Wood composition board such as, for example, hardboard is manufactured by the reconsolidation of defiberated wood chips under heat (up to about 450 F.) and pressure (up to about 1000 p.s.i.). The fibrous particles are first formed into a unitary mat (either by a dry process, wet process, or wet-dry process) which is then consolidated into a solid board by applying heat and pressure. Prior to the consolidation, compositions containing aqueous polymeric dispersions, aminoplast resins, phenol-formaldehyde resins, waxes and the like may be applied to the mat to increase strength, improve surface integrity, and enhance water resistance. These compositions are referred to as "prepress sealers". However, the production of wood composition boards still suffers technical problems such as press plate sticking, loss of press plate definition, lack of board surface toughness and uniformity, excessive water absorptivity, and discoloration. Further, repetitive consolidation cycles may cause deposits of prepress sealer and fibers on the press plates. These deposits may require frequent plate cleaning and lead to lower production rates as a result of increased downtime.